The 4th Hallow
by crazyforluna
Summary: Harry Hoped the war was over but the main fight is just beginning he will face romance death and magic he has never faced before summary K
1. Chapter 1

**a/n i do not own harry potter and i am not making any money from this story**

**The 4th Hallow**

The war was over Voldemort was finally dead but a new enemy was starting to rise to power...or so Harry thought, as he walked down Diagon Alley he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed so he put the feeling deep down with a mental note to tell Hermione what he thought was going on.

"Harry,Is that really you wow you've changed since the end of the battle six months ago", said a familiar voice. Harry turned and saw the person his life had been devoted to saving Hermione she was the most beautiful girl he knew but she was his friend no more no less in her mind he thought,"Harry, Harry jesus Harry are you ok you seem unfocused" Hermione said to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Hermione just wrapped up in my thoughts you know how it is" He replied unfortunately she didn't buy his act but put it to rest

"So why did you call me here then Harry?"

"Hermione I think that the war is being carried on by someone"He replied.

"why do you think this harry the war was officially ended six months ago and you think this" hermione said as if harry had told her a bad joke but the thing was harry was sure that someone was watching them even now he could feel danger through his scar though it wasn't to threatening, "Well whenever i come down this street i always feel like I'm being followed and my scar is starting to hurt again its not as bad, but still"he said halfheartedly to the gawking Hermione.

just then someone shot a Reductor at Harry's back but with quick reactions hermione apparated to the safest place she knew...12 Grimmauld Place. when Harry opened his front door he suddenly burst out laughing, "what are you laughing at".hermione wondered.

"I just wanted to tell you I told you so" harry replied "I just knew we were being followed but by him i didn't think of it". he finished.

"by who" hermione replied. Harry gave her a funny look as if to say where were you when this was happening but she let it slide.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry guys I don't have a beta so don't complain about spelling**

The Order Re-emerges Once More

_"By who" hermione replied. Harry gave her a funny look as if to say where were you when this was happening but she let it slide._

"Didn't You see his face Hermione" Harry looked puzzled, she knew something weird was happening in Diagon but all she saw was a Reductor aimed at Harry's back came out of nowhere and if she hadn't Apparated he would have been dust still not understanding she had to ask.

"who's face Harry because i didnt see anyone there". but harry wasn't listening, he was muttering under his breath something like "I thought he was dead but why now when i thought me and my friends were safe oh well we'll see". By now hermione was really worried her best friend was muttering about something-or-other and had just been attacked by this someone causing it, "jeez i know this aint the time but Harry is looking so Hot today!"She thought, "Oh my god did i just think that, he is my best friend and i'm thinking that about him calm down hermione"

"hey hermione wold you like a cup of tea since your standing there shivering your ass off" harry asked from the Kitchen door unfortunately his sudden speech shocked hermione and she nearly blasted his hair off with incendio "I'm sorry 'bout that harry. sure ill have a cuppa while i'm here" She replied, so harry got to making the cups of tea while hermione chatted to his house-elf dobby (A/N only named after the dobby in the books harry was so upset about his death he named his after dobby and treated it the same as he treated the first dobby)

"hey 'mione, can i ask you something"harry said nervously from the stove, what hermione couldn't see was that harrys face was as red as rons ears when he is embarassed

"yes harry anything"she replied with full attention

"well the first is do you have anywhere to stay i heard you are living at your parents' house at the moment?"he said,"because if not you can stay here there is plenty of rooms"

"thanks harry i think i will move in, because my dad is getting annoyed at me for the messiness of my room since the battle"she replied,"and the second thing harry"

"well i was wondering if you had your eye on any guys since the battle"he sounded hopeful when saying this, "because i heard you and ron broke up". she didn't answer straight away and because of this harry was getting nervous, "has she figured it out or was i to obvious or maybe she is just trying to think of someone she likes" he kept thinking all of this until finally she spoke, "well harry there is one person but i can't tell you who it is because i'm not sure if he likes me".

"well can you describe him before we talk about the goings on in diagon with the order" he replied

" you'd guess straight away so nope you will have to wait"she replied laughing afterwards, harry looked really upset at this, "oh fine harry we have 5 minutes until the order gets here according to the awesome clock mrs weasley gave you for christmas" she said ,"so I'll describe him, he has Green eyes, he loves his broomstick, he has a great personality" she finished just as remus(A/N yes remus and tonks are both still alive same as fred and some others) walked in "she likes me she really does i can't let her know that i know who it is i'll have to play dumb" harry thought

totally ignoring remus' welcome, "sorry remus its so good to see you i was just in a daydream about something"he apologised

"I understand harry anyway why did you call an emergency order meeting"he replied

"i'll speak of it when the others arrive"harry replied. so remus sat down and chatted to hermione while they waited for the others. when they had arrived harry spoke first, "thanks for coming bu-"he started but mad-eye cut across

"potter the war was declared finally over why do you need us here"he said

"I am afraid mad-eye that the war is not over after all as hermione and i were attacked by someone bearing the mark of the overlord of voldy"he replied. on saying this everyone gasped as they all except hermione knew what this had meant

"but this means that we must start patrols again" tonks said

"yes tonks exactly so we will patrol in pairs",harry replied, "tonks with kingsley, remus with dedalus, mad-eye and hestia and me and hermione the rest of you pair yourselves up". so they did just that and patrols to protect the world started yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N still no beta but i hope to have one soon**

**The Truth**

so the patrols started that evening a pair per night and this night it was Harry and Hermione's patrols though Hermione knew something was in Harry's mind that was troubling him she couldn't quite understand what, she wanted to ask him but he kept walking ahead or ignoring what was going on but eventually he needed a rest so they stopped, "Harry whats going on with you tonight I've never seen you so anxious"she asked him Harry took in what she said and laughed

"This is so funny the tides have changed for once Hermione"he replied

"what do you mean"she said puzzled

"well for once I know something that you don't" he told her, "okay I'll start from the beginning, begin flashback".(A/N the smaller writing is the flashback being spoken by harry)

"after the battle against voldemort I went on my travels to find my purpose in life since my main target had been achieved("mhhhmmmm"hermione hummed). on this pilgrimage i guess you could call it i discovered from the malfoys who were on the run from voldy's non-traitor death eaters that voldemort wasn't the master the death eaters referred to so i asked if they would tell me more and they happily obliged"

Harry shifted into a more comfortable position and spoke again

"the malfoys then told me that the master they referred to was actually death himself and the reason voldemort was his servant was the fact that voldemort as we all know loved killing so it was a good chance for death to collect souls"

"unfortunately the soul death most wanted was mine so he made sybil say the prophecy that sent voldy after me and thought that would be the end of me"

"but it wasn't" hermione said

"exactly it wasn't so he sent the remaining death eaters after me while on my pilgrimage, unfortunately for them where-ever i went i covered my tracks, used protection charms, even a charm on the ground that kills enemies instantly when they walk on my living-ground, the whole shabang" he paused, suddenly aware of what was going on around him, he was sure he heard a noise like feet touching pavestone but put it to rest and carried on, "when death found out most of his death eaters were dead he ventured out to kill me himself" He finished,

"and that brings us to the attack today the whole story"he said. hermione looked at him mouth wide open and pointed behind him, Quickly he turned around and saw a frightening sight, he had forgot it was a full moon tonight, "this must be the park remus comes to...to transform", he said frightened as standing before them was the werewolf they knew and loved except something was different this time.

"Remus is that you" harry said to the wolf who seemed to see them but not attack, and to their surprise it spoke.

"yes harry it is me i have changed somewhat since last time you saw me like this" Remus replied, "but harry my actions are still unpredictable so i would go home"

"okay remus we will"harry said, "hermione what time are you coming with all your belongings tomorrow seeing as your moving in"

"possibly about 5:30pm and i will not be late" she replied happily, "And harry I need to speak to you about private matters tomorrow"

"no problem hermione see you then and okay whatever it is it must be important"he replied. and they parted ways for the last time that week.

**A/N how do you like the new chapter why not tell me by reveiwing**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I still do not have a beta so I will try to go through the previous chapters and correct mistakes until I get one**

**The perfect romance**

"Well this is it" thought Harry, "this is the day when Hermione moves in I just hope nothing goes wrong and Dobby number 2 can get her here safely" as he waited for Hermione, he kept on thinking through the worst case scenarios and he had good reason. She was over an hour late and just as he was about to go out the door and find her, he heard a loud crack in the kitchen, "Master Harry sir Dobby brings terrible news we were attacked as we were leaving Miss Hermione's house she is in terrible condition", Dobby shouted to him. Dobby knew Hermione was a friend of Harry's but never expected him to start crying as soon as he got through the kitchen door and saw no Hermione with The little elf, "Dobby where is she?" harry asked the elf.

"She's in St Mungo's Master Harry" The elf replied and harry dis-apparated with such a loud crack it would have been heard in the deepest parts of Gringotts

when Harry eventually found Hermione in the wards he started crying again she was bleeding from the chest area, "Hermione" he sniffed, "how are you doing"

"not to good Harry i have bad news I've been told I'm going to die" She replied, Harry didn't know what to say he just couldn't believe that the girl he loved was going to die, "Hermione you can't die I-" he started

"I need to tell you something Harry"Hermione interrupted

"go ahead 'mione" he replied still crying

"Harry I...I...I Love You" she replied nervously awaiting his reply but all she saw was him blushing furiously and smiling like mad, "I love you to 'Mione I have since 1st year" Harry said, "but little good its going to do now seeing as your going to die" but then he had a thought, hadn't Dumbledore always said love was the most powerful thing in the world.

"Hermione I have an idea that may or may not save you" he stated Hermione's eyes lit up at this.

"go ahead Harry whatever it is i'm su-" she started, but she couldn't finish because Harry had just planted a deep, emotional kiss on her lips she didn't care if it didn't work all she knew was that his lips were so soft. After a few minutes had passed, Harry had to come up for air and the first thing he said was, "wow Hermione your wounds they're healed". and surely enough they were the Healers could not believe it they had tried everything to heal her but in the end the might of dumbledore's idiot theories had prevailed once again, "Dobby" harry called out and with a loud crack the elf appeared "Master Harry sir?" the elf questioned.

"Dobby, Hermione is fine, no need to worry anymore" he replied, " she will be returning with us tonight, would you mind fetching her things from her house please Dobs"

"No problem Master Harry sir Dobby will do it where would you like her things put sir" The tiny elf asked with a happiness seen in no other house elf, apart from the Dobby who had save them many months ago. the thing was harry had no idea where they should put her stuff, "Dobby could you put them in Harry's room and make the bed larger to fit two people please" Hermione said giving Harry a sly wink in the process, Dobby understood the situation and nodded then with the usual ear-splitting crack disapparated to sort out the specifications.

"I love you Hermione" Harry said to the girl who was his life.

"I love you to Harry now lets go home I need to rest, My chest still aches" she replied


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry it took me so long to get this up i have had exams in school so its taken me a while but i have finally got it up i still dont have a beta but my friend wants to try to so i might take them on but still I am not sure If any of this fanfic's readers want to beta it just pm me or email me.**

grimmauld is unsafe...again (part 1)

(A/N there is 2 parts to this seeing as i'm being sneaky)

harry and hermione were just lounging around the house the next morning even dobby who was so like his father (workaholic)had the day off everything seemed to be right in the world now that was until the morning was ruined by an urgent knock outside harry went and opened the front door and george stood before him,"george why are you here", he said.

"harry...ron...broom...found out news...you and hermione...hit tree...dying from... crushed skull" he panted. he sounded as if he ran here instead of disapparating harry didnt know what to say so hermione broke the silence "ron what". george caught his breath and repeated "ron got a new broom"he started"with his wages, while riding it ginny broke the news of you two to him and he went into shock smashed into a tree and crushed his skull". it was just one disaster after another first hermione then ron who next, all harry could think about was death was targeting him and to do this was targeting his friends also and harry-although he defeated the dark lord-didn't have many friends so he had little time left to find and complete this war.

"but harry he himself asked that you and hermione did not turn up to saint mungos as he didnt want to die with jealousy" george said but harry wasn't listening because coming up the front path was an entranced sybil trelawney,"oh shit hermione, trelawney is bringing me a prophecy" he said to his girlfriend hermione didn't believe him until she looked out of the door, before she could reply sybil spoke.

_"the three to defeat the dark, _

_have left more than an important mark._

_the times they have fought have brought them together_

_the brain, the power and the traitor"._

As soon as Trelawney had left Hermione went crazy, "i can't believe ronald not wanting to die jealous of you its so stupid".

"yes hermione i know but listen if its what he wants then let him go his way",harry said

"but Harry your his BEST friend i don't understand" hermione replied

"hermione you broke up with him so he must still have feelings for you it makes sense it really does" harry stated a bit glum, while hermione was thinking of the situation with ron his mind dwelled on the prophecy unfortunately until the order got there they couldn't discuss it.

"yes harry i know but-" hermione was cut-off by a loud knock on the front door.

"shall i get that master" dobby asked harry nodded and said, "before you do though look through the peephole and come and tell me who it is before you open the door, the knock was too loud to be an order member" dobby nodded in reply and left the room, only to return seconds later, "Master" the elf started," a Mr Weasley is at the door should I let him in"

harry nodded and went to get the door, harry and hermione exchanged worried looks. Harry knew they were thinking the same thing which was, if this turned out to be Ron who was meant to be on his death-bed then they would be worried, very worried. dobby then returned with the red haired fiend himself (a/n i mean bill seeing as he is part werewolf), "ah Harry, Hermione its good to see you both" Bill said, the strangest thing was it wasn't bills voice he was talking with but they put it aside to family problems (meaning ron) and spoke up ,"hi bill how are you" harry said to him.

"I bring bad news Harry, Ronald is dead" bill said with his head down, before harry could reply a owl came throught the open window. on its left leg there was a howler addressed to both harry and hermione harry untied it from the owls leg and opened it( but not before the owl could flee)

the howler said to him,"Yay harry and hermione, hope you are well i just couldn't wait to tell you in person so i wrote it in a letter you will never guess what happened today Ronald lived he's heading there now to speak to you both have a good evening from ginny weasley".

they could not believe they're ears bill who they had always trusted, had lied to them. but right now bill wasn't bill he was changing, harry knew what was going on Death had polyjuiced one of the death eaters into bill to give us bad news when their was good new really just so they would let their defences down, but boy he never expected this boy to have a dark mark. harry said unbelievably, "Ron..."

_**A/N sorry had to leave it as a cliff hanger there because since there is a part to i don't want to ruin anything you will have to wait for part 2**_


End file.
